


Indulging a Favor

by EricaNoelle180



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaNoelle180/pseuds/EricaNoelle180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrified that Tyrion Lannister will be the man who takes her virginity, Sansa Stark searches out the man who proclaimed to be her friend and a man she couldn't help but be attracted to. Seeking him out, Sansa asks him for a favor, one he is more than willing to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this was not edited by a beta. All errors are mine.

It was raining. The summer rain caused the heat to be bearable. However, the street flooded lightly and mud was around every corner. Despite the rain, many of the citizens of King's Landing were still out and about. Servants were getting drenched as they held umbrellas for their masters or carrying the carriages they liked to ride in. Sansa pulled the dark cloak she was wearing tighter around her. Her hood was up, blocking her red hair from view as well as the light silk dress she was wearing. She had traveled alone to the nicer part of King's Landing and Sansa knew not to travel any further. If she did, who knew what unspeakable damage might come to her there. She knew what her mother always warned her about; men who forced themselves upon a woman. 

She missed her mother and wondered when she would see her again. 

The brothel was located in a nice corner in the better part of the city. She picked this one for a reason. It was upscale and most likely fitted her need. It wasn't run down or had a dark shadow casted over it like she had imagined. Growing up in the North, Sansa had always been forbidden to seek out those establishments by her father. She had never once dreamt that she would need to but she had heard Theon speak of his times there and about the one time Robb had joined him as well. This brothel was different than the dirty place they had described. 

Even from the outside Sansa could see its finery. It was made of white stone, similar to some of the fine houses high lords owned in King's Landing. Not all could stay at court at one time of course. If it had not been for the mockingbird sigil on the front, she might have passed it all together. There were no girls hanging outside the windows, searching for men to pay them. There were no lewd gestures or any sort of depravity Sansa had imagined; even as innocent as she was, she knew what went on between a man and a woman, or at least she thought she did. However, she knew that once she passed through that wooden door, the inside might tell a completely different story. 

Sansa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She allowed the rain to hit her face one more time as she gathered her courage. She straightened her shoulder, checked her purse and set her course. She placed on foot in front of the other, walking toward the stone white building; her eyes trained on the mockingbird, the reason why she had chosen this brothel. He owned it. The man who claimed to be her friend. She felt as though she shouldn't trust him and that he was dangerous. Her father had put his faith in him and now he was dead. Yet, she couldn't blame him completely for that because if she had not run to Cersei, crying that her father was going to force her to leave King's Landing, maybe he would still be alive. He might have her father's blood on his hands, but then again, so did she. 

Pushing the past aside, Lord Baelish, Petyr, had proclaimed to be her friend. He promised that he would take her home. When her engagement to Joffrey had ended, Sansa being displaced for someone else, he promised that she would see her mother again. Now she was engaged again to the last person she would ever want to marry, outside of Joffrey. She was meant to be queen but now she was forced to marry the Imp. She was to be Tyrion Lannisters's bride and she would be forced to allow him to take her to bed. She had imagined how her first time would be and she knew it would be awful with Tyrion. If she was forced to warm his bed she refused that he take her virginity. Maybe if he learned she was not a virgin, he wouldn't want her. 

That is what brought her to the brothel. She racked her brain as to who she would be willing to give herself to and while several charming knights entered her mind, she figured they all would be too nobel to do what she needed to be done. That was how Petyr entered her mind. He was handsome and deep down she knew that she was attracted to him, even if she didn't want admit it to herself. All of her courage pushed her to leave the Red Keep under disguise and heading toward the center of King's Landing. She knocked on the wooden door and a woman with curly red hair answered. 

“I was hoping to speak with Lord Baelish.” Sansa got out before the woman could speak. She didn't take her hood down for fear of being recognized. She made sure she wasn't followed because she knew that Cersei had many eyes in many places. “I heard that he was in today.” 

“I'm sorry dear but he is not having auditions today. Perhaps you can come back another time.” The woman moved to close the door but Sansa placed her hand on the door, stopping it from closing. In doing so, the hood fell down revealing her distinct red hair. The rain caused it to became drenched quickly but Sansa didn't notice. Her gaze was focused on the woman in front of her and how her eyes widened slightly, as if she recognized her. Thinking back, Sansa remembers seeing her in Petyr's company several times in the past. “I apologize My Lady, follow me. I will take you to him.” 

The woman stepped aside and allowed Sansa to pass her. Quickly she took in the scenery. It was colorful, full of silk and sofas. It was spotless and not a speck of dirt could be found much to Sansa's surprise. There were several half dressed girls and some boys around. Many had several men trailing behind them. Sansa adverted her eyes to anything obscene as a good lady would. She could feel the heat of embarrassment on her skin. She wrapped her arms around herself as though to protect herself from anything untoward. 

“You can wait in here, I will have Lord Baelish meet you here.” Sansa nodded as she was ushered into a room. She heard the door close behind her and Sansa pulled the cloak off. She tossed it onto one of the couches that lined the wall. She sat down and looked around. Like the rest of the brothel she had seen, it was immaculate. There was a table near a window that was closed. It had golden shutters and a window seal that would seat at least two people. There were couches on the back wall filled with plush pillows and a small table in front of it. There was a deep red carpet placed on the floor and Sansa had the urge to run her bare feet through it. 

Sansa stood from the sofa she sat upon and kicked off her slippers. She pushed them to the side and went to the red carpet. She slipped her toes into the plush carpet before standing on it completely. The carpet was soft and a smile appeared on her face. She twirled slightly feeling like a child again. Her father had a bear rug in the small library in Winterfell that she used to play on when she was a child. It made her almost forget as to why she was there for a second. A deep chuckle came from the doorway and it made Sansa pause with wide eyes.

Petyr leaned against the archway with his arms crossed. He wore his smirk that he was well known for. His one hand was touching his mustache, stroking it. His grey-green eyes took in her figure as though he was devouring her. Sansa once again had the urge to cover herself, even though she was fully dressed but fought against it. If she was going to go through with her plan, this man was going to see far more of her than he ever had. Unless he let her keep her clothes on? One could hope. 

“Don't stop on my account Sweetling. I was rather enjoying the show.” Petyr chuckled but Sansa stayed still. He pushed off the archway and closed the door behind him. He sat down on one of the chairs up against he wall. He crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knee. He appeared to be ever the gentleman but Sansa knew better. Before her sat a whoremonger and liar. This was the man she trusted her innocence with; and she couldn't be more excited. The nervous excitement surprised her. “I have imagined you in my brothel many times but I never thought it would come to pass. Tell me, what are you doing here?” Sansa sucked in a breath, gathering her courage once more.

“I'm sure you have heard of my engagement to Lord Tyrion.” 

“I have. I would offer my congratulations but I'm rather disappointed actually. It wasn't what I had in mind.” Petyr cocked his head at Sansa's obvious surprise. She never thought he would be disappointed at the news that she was to be married or that he had something else in mind, whatever that meant. She thought he might not care or be frustrated that it ruined his plans to take her home, but never disappointed. “And since you have come to me, here of all places, I can only assume you are not pleased with this arrangement as well.” 

“No. I'm not.” Her voice was meek and timid. She batted her eyelashes at him and bit her lips. She slowly unhooked the clasps that were holding the front of her dress together, watching Petyr's surprise at her actions. He didn't stop her but just continued to watch. “I don't want Tyrion to be the first man who beds me. I don't want him to bed me at all but unfortunately I have no choice in the matter. However, I feel as though it is my virginity and I have the right to choice who I give it to. I choose you, if you will have me.” With that, Sansa pushed her dress off of her shoulders, allowing it to hit the floor. Sansa stood in nothing more than her corset and see-through white underskirt. 

“My my, imagine my surprise.” Petyr stood from his chair and walked toward Sansa. She sucked in a breath, unsure of what he was going to do. He placed his hand on her shoulder lightly, trailing his fingers on her skin as he walked behind her. He took her sopping wet hair and pushed it over her other shoulder. He then put his hands on her hips, brining her butt back against his groin. He leaned down and kissed the hallow point of her neck causing her to whimper. “Tell me Sweetling, what do you think happens when a man takes a woman?”

“Well,” Sansa thought hard to what her mother had told her, summoning all her lessons and lectures from her childhood. “A man, on their wedding night, he will lay his bride down upon a bed, lift her skirts before inserting himself inside of her.” She recited the same speech she had given herself since Tyrion informed her of their impending vows. The more she said it, the more she realized she didn't want to be a virgin when it happened. Petyr chuckled against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. 

“Before I, what did you say? Lift your skirts? You need a far more hands on education.” Petyr pulled away from her. Sansa turned to look at him with wide eyes. She didn't expect him to let go of her so quickly and she would never admit it out loud but she missed his arms around her. He took a small chair and placed it on the red carpet, facing the sofas. “Sit.”

“Are we going to....”

“Oh yes My Lady. I will kiss you, suck on every inch of you..” Petyr took his finger and placed the tip on a drop of water that was dripping down the side of her neck. He smudged it along her porcelain skin as her chest heaved. His finger made its way to her cleavage and lingered there. “I will fuck you till you are screaming my name and your voice is hoarse. I will have you flying so high that even after you are married to that Imp, you will continue crawling back into my bed. And when we leave King's Landing together, because I will always keep my promises to you, our affair last even then.” Petyr leaned in and kissed her forcefully. Sansa fell into his embrace easily even though she fumbled around, unsure as to where to put her hand until he broke away. “Now sit.” 

Sansa nodded and sat down in the chair in a daze. Her hands went to her lips as they tingled. She heard Petyr calling a name when the door opened. Soon two women, one of them being the woman who let her into the brothel, made their way toward the sofa. They stood side by side and Petyr stood behind Sansa. He placed his hands on her shoulders and Sansa tensed slightly. 

“My Lady here wants an education. I want you to show her what it came be like for women in bed. She has some unfortunate expectations and I want you to alleviate them. Jemma, you're on top. Ros, well, please me.” They nodded and the darker haired woman, Jemma, undid Ros's dress. It pooled on the floor and Sansa looked at Ros's naked form. She was curvier than Sansa. She had wider hips and fuller breasts. Jemma Ros by the hand and laid her on the sofa. 

Petyr never said a word but began to massage Sansa's shoulders. She whimpered but kept her eyes locked on the two prostitutes on the sofa. Jemma, still clothed, crawled up Ros's form. She leaned down and kissed Ros just as Petyr had kissed Sansa mere moments before. She watched as Ros's leg made its way up the side of Jemma's silk covered one. Jemma soon broke away from her partner's lips and began sucking on her neck. Her hand trailed down the curves of the other prostitute until she was massaging her breast. Petyr's pressure increased causing Sansa to shift in her seat. 

“Look how she arches against her. She is enjoying it, savoring it.” Ros did indeed arch, with her head tossed back and a moan escaping from her lips. Jemma's lips unlatched themselves from her neck and went down to the neglected breasts. She bit down on the nipple causing Ros to cry out. Jemma's hand traveled down her partners stomach towards the mound between her legs. Ros spread her legs farther apart and her back arched even further. Sansa couldn't see from this angle but it appeared as though Jemma stuck her fingers inside of Ros. 

Ros cried out louder and her hands went toward the pillow behind her, gripping it tightly. Her hips bucked and Sansa could see a rhythm emerging. Petyr's tempo began to match the rhythm of the act being done in front of them. Sansa couldn't help but allow her hips to begin a rhythm of her own as she crossed her legs. There was an ache between her legs that was completely foreign to her. Petyr chuckled but Sansa didn't care, all she wanted was some kind of relief. Soon, Ros screamed loudly and appeared as though some kind of spasm echoing down her body. Petyr coughed and the two women broke apart. 

“Thank you ladies, you may go now.” Jemma left without giving Ros a second glance. Ros bent down and slipped her dress back on and then followed Jemma. Soon, Petyr and Sansa were left alone. Sansa was panting and the ache still present between her legs. Petyr leaned down and kissed the side of her neck. His hand slid down her chest and squeezed her clothed breast. “Did you see the ecstasy the fell over her? How she screamed and withered against Jemma? Do you want to feel that?” Sansa nodded, unable to speak because there was fire flowing through her veins. “Good. Then stand.” 

Sansa did as she was told and stood. Petyr moved around the chair and took Sansa's hand. He kissed the back of her hand and then the inside of her wrist. Slowly, his lips went up her arm and then to her shoulder. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her passionately for the second time since she entered that room. She could feel a bulge inside the trousers Petyr was wearing and as on instinct, Sansa's hips bucked toward him. Petyr pulled away and took her hand, leading her toward the sofa. He didn't sit her down but instead turned her around. Slowly, Petyr began to pull the strings of the corset. She could feel the garment loosen and fall away. It hit the ground and the underskirt followed shortly there after. The air was cool but it was appeasing to her enflamed body. She was far to aroused to even feel any amount of modesty that she was educated with. Petyr turned her around, taking in her full naked body.

He looked at her as though he was appraising her. He placed his hand on her breast, squeezing the nipple and caused her to moan. He began to massage her breast and put his other hand on the small of her back. Her naked body was then pulled her to him. His hand continued to massage her breast while his lips sucked on her neck. His teeth nipped, sucked and pulled. His nails dug into her skin but the pain made the dull pleasure more heightened. Far to soon, Petyr stepped away from her but placed his hands on her shoulders.

“What was it that you said? A man would lead his bride to the bed and lay her upon it? Or something similar? Well then Sweetling, lie down.” Once again, Sansa laid down upon the sofa. Her head rested against the pillow and her red hair sprayed across the silk pillow cover. She watched as Petyr slowly took off the silver mockingbird pin he was wearing along with the dull brown coat he was wearing. The silk tunic followed as did his trousers and shoes. Soon he was completely naked before her and Sansa sucked in a breath. She took in his lean figure and it was far different than she expected. His body wasn't as old as she would have thought but instead younger. There was a long scar going down to his navel and a big appendage between his legs. She didn't have time to fully admire him because he soon crawled over her naked body. “Did you see where Jemma put her hands?” Sansa shook her head. “Well then, let me show you.” 

He placed his hand underneath her breast, tracing the curve before dragging it down her skin. His touches were light and almost ticklish. She laughed lightly and caused Petyr chuckled along with her. His eyes poured into her light blue eyes. He bent down and kissed her again while his fingers dipped lower. As their tongues danced his hands reached her pubic hair and Sansa eagerly spread her legs. Sansa cried out into his mouth when his digits started to circle her nub. She bucked against him but his free hand held down her hips. Soon he inserted his finger inside of her and then another.

“Lord Baelish!”

“Call me Petyr.” His fingers began to thrust in and out of her. Her thumb circled her nub while he continued to fuck her with his fingers. She tried to arch but his hand was still holding her down. She cried out his name, repeating it as a mantra. The louder she yelled, the faster he moved his fingers. Soon she felt a burst go through her and she felt like she was flying. Petyr pulled his fingers out of her and he put his hips between her legs. As she came down from her height, she felt him trace the appendage she had seen earlier along her folds. “This will be a slight discomfort but just look at me.” 

Sansa listened to him and she gazed directly into his eyes. She felt him align himself with her and he pushed inside of her. She clenched up slightly and he stopped. His hand went to her hip and began to massage it. Soon she loosened up and he pushed in fully. There was a sharp pinch and Sansa hissed. He remained still but brought his finger back to her nub. He circled it slowly and soon the awkward feeling of her being so full became more pleasant. When he noticed that she was more relaxed, Petyr pulled out slightly and then pushed back it. 

She whimpered but it was not in pain. He was slow and careful but when Sansa raised her hips he started to move faster. They started a rhythm but she allowed him to have control. She was disorganized, following his lead but the pleasure he was giving her was far more than she experienced. She was crying out his name and other illogical words as he began to thrust into her fast and faster. His hot breath was on her neck as he was completely losing control inside her, fucking her harder. Soon she fell over the edge again and Petyr froze on top of her. She felt a wet heat spill inside of her. He rested his forehead against hers and once he caught his breath, he pulled away; slipping out of her.

He stood from the sofa and began to dress as Sansa simply laid there, feeling completely numb. Her body was far more relaxed than it ever had been and the only thought she had was when she could experience that again. The entire act ran through her mind again and a sudden fear crept inside of her. She sat up quickly and winced; the ache that had been between her legs turned into a slight soreness. 

“You spilled yourself inside of me! What if I'm with child now?” She began to panic. Petyr, now dressed, sat down beside her. He looked at her with a smirk as though he was proud at the thought of her being pregnant with his child. She had the desire to smack him. What would Joffrey do to her if she learned the child she carried was not Tyrion's? She knew that there were ways to prevent pregnancy but once the seed was spilled, Sansa was unclear if it could be stopped now. 

“Sansa, you're just now concerned?” He chuckled and Sansa huffed. Petyr bent down and picked up her skirt before handing it to her. She grabbed it out of his hand roughly and began dressing. She was far too annoyed to be modest and she knew that he had seen far more of her that being embarrassed would be pointless now. Petyr picked up the corset and assisted her with dressing it. “Sweetling, you are to be married in less than two weeks. If you are with child, pass the child off as Tyrion's. I'm certain that I will father at least one of your children, if not all of them.” 

“What?” 

“I wasn't fooling around before.” He tightened the corset and Sansa allowed his to trace small patches of skin on the back of her skin. “You allowed me to have you once and now I've developed a taste. Be honest Sweetling, can you stay away from me now, after what you just experienced?” Sansa didn't reply but she knew it answered his question. “I'm certain this affair will be extremely beneficial to us both and once we leave King's Landing behind, the father of that child you may or may not be carrying will be irrelevant.” 

“So we are leaving soon?”

“Very soon.”

Sansa nodded, relief filling her again. Once her corset was done completely she moved away from him. She picked up her dress and slipped her arms into the sleeves. She wrapped the dress around her middle and fastened the pins. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her hair was dried and wavy. She ran her fingers through the red locks, hoping to tame it slightly. She saw a bruise on her neck and realized what it was from. She slapped her hands on top of it and turned, giving Petyr a wild and frantic look. Petyr smirked at her, again appearing very proud at his work. 

“You might want to wear dresses with high neck lines or scarves.” Petyr placed his hands on her hips and drew her in for a kiss. She went willingly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She was a quick learner and kissing him was easier and more enjoyable. Once the broke apart, Petyr kissed her forehead. “Now, I am going to have you escorted back to the Red Keep, discreetly. No one will know you were gone. Then tonight, I will find my way into your bed and every night that follows until your wedding night.”

“Every night?”

“Of course. Now this is very important, so listen very carefully.” Sansa nodded. “As much as I dislike the thought of you being with another man after I've had you, but it is important that you allow Tyrion to bed you on your wedding night. It only has to be once and it may not be pleasant. Although from what the girls here say, he isn't a bad lover.” Sansa huffed and shuddered. She didn't want Tyrion in her bed. “You have to be his legal wife but I promise, your marriage won't be long.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“I'm saying there are many ways out of situations like this.” Sansa nodded, not wanting to go into more detail. She figured that it had something to do with their plan to leave King's Landing. He leaned in and kissed her again. “Now, will you do your part and bed Tyrion? If you want you can crawl into mine after and I'm sure I will make you forget him.”

“I will do my part. I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't planning a second chapter for this but I couldn't help myself! But I have to give a few warnings.
> 
> Do not read if any of the following apply.  
> A) You are currently in a church or are planning to or already have attended church to celebrate the Easter holiday.  
> B) Are surrounded by parents, siblings, grandparents or small children who are celebrating the Easter holiday. Spouses or significant others are welcome.   
> C) If you have any notion of not going to hell, stop now. 
> 
> If none of these apply to you or you simply don't care, please proceed and enjoy in my vulgar smutty mind.
> 
> This is has not gone through a beta. All mistakes are mine.

Sansa was a Lannister now. The idea made her stomach turn. At first it was something that would have made her happy but it was a different Lannister and she was foolish then. She had thought that Joffrey was a kind and nobel prince, like the ones in the songs. How wrong she had been. He murdered her father, tortured her and forced her to marry his impish uncle. She was now his aunt. The man she once loved with all her heart, the man that crushed it into a thousand pieces was now her nephew. Something Petyr had told her once rang in her ears. Joffrey wouldn't be her nephew long. 

She wasn't certain what he meant by that. Sansa shifted in the bed and looked at her husband. Tyrion was passed out; not sleeping but utterly blacked out. He had been drunk during the wedding and the feast that followed. She knew that he had been drinking in order to give him courage to do what needed to done. It was vital that their marriage was consummated, much to Sansa's dismay. That was the reason why she had gone to Petyr's brothel a few weeks ago, to prevent Tyrion being the one who took her maidenhead. Sansa gave herself freely to Lord Petyr Baelish that night and several nights after. Their affair was fast, passionate and destined to continue even though she was married to another. 

Tyrion shifted lightly but did not wake and Sansa knew that it would be several hours before he and the rest of the castle rose. Morning was long off. His naked back was towards her and she couldn't help but allow her mind to travel to her wedding night. It wasn't as awful as she had been dreading. In fact, it was rather pleasing. He was well-endowed for someone of his size and he clearly knew what he was doing. While she didn't feel that welcome and overwhelming bliss as she did with Petyr, she wouldn't lie and say it wasn't enjoyable. She wondered if Tyrion would be a better lover sober and knew that her curiosity would get the better of her. She would have to have Tyrion bed her before Petyr's plan came to fruition. Tyrion Lannister may be a drunken little imp but he wasn't as repulsive as Sansa had thought.

Sitting up, Sansa allowed the sheet that was covering her slide down her body. She was still naked and it was something she learned she enjoyed after indulging in lustful behavior. Petyr certainly enjoyed watching her naked body walk away after he had her. Being with a man made her feel beautiful and desirable; something clothing hindered. She pulled herself out of bed knowing that her husband was not moving from his alcohol induced coma. She made her way over to the water basin and grabbed the cloth resting beside it. She dunked it into the now ice cold water and began to rub it over herself, washing her husband way. The water dripped down her body and over her perched nipples. She was still slightly pent up from not achieving relief. Tyrion had spilled himself inside of her and then had fallen asleep directly after, leaving her unsatisfied. 

Now, she scrubbed herself and touched herself in ways that she wished her husband had. She worked the cloth down her body slowly, savoring the feel of it gracing her skin. Her left foot moved slightly, allowing her legs to part slightly. Her cloth covered hand reached the top of her area where her pubic hair started. She massaged herself but avoided her now throbbing clit. Her hand moved in a circular motion as she drifted lower and lower. Her eyes fluttered closed and her free hand gripped the wooden table that held the basin. The cloth made it's way in between her lips and over her nub. The contact made her cry out. She began to work herself roughly and her hips began to move, matching the rhythm her hand had started. It was pleasurable but not enough. 

She was panting, trying to reach that point of no return but it seemed far out of reach. She opened her eyes and looked over to Tyrion. She could be screaming bloody murder and he wouldn't move, leaving her frustrated. She knew that she could either stand their and continue to play with herself or she could go and find the man who would be more than willing to bring her to unimaginable heights. Sansa knew what her decision was going to be and pulled the cloth away from her cunt; whimpering at the loss of contact. She threw the cloth back down on the table and walked over to where her white dressing gown was lying. It was made of silk and went under her wedding cloths. She put it on over her head and allowed the silk to fall down her body; her perched and aroused nipples showing through the silk. A black robe was hanging on the changing screen she had used to disrobe earlier. She put it on and tied the ties around her waist. She ran her fingers through her hair, untangling a few knots before opening the door out into the chamber. 

Sansa was barefoot and she simply did not care. The stone was cold against her feet but it would be best if she was not heard running through the Red Keep on her wedding night. She knew that most of the castle was still asleep, if not all, and in the last few weeks she had become a master at sneaking toward Petyr's chambers in the middle of the night. Her route was quick and precise, not seeing a single soul the entire way there. Once she was outside his personal chambers, she saw the flicker of candle light under the door and she smiled. She knew that he would be awake for Petyr was not one to sleep much. She knocked lightly and heard the distinct sound the door bolt being undone. The door opened and Petyr stood in front of her, completely unsurprised by her visit. 

“In!” Petyr reached out and pulled her inside his chambers quickly. The wooden door shut quickly and Sansa found her back pushed up against it. Petyr's hands were placed on the other side of her head and his eyes burned deep inside of her. His infamous smirk was on his lips. Sansa rubbed her thighs together, hoping to gain some friction between her legs. “Did anyone see you?” Sansa shook her head causing her red curls to shake. The smirk widened and he leaned in, causing his hot breath to brush against her face. “Good.”

Petyr pulled her to him roughly and his lips latched onto hers. Sansa could feel his tongue plunge into her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She pressed her body against his and her nipples ached at the contact. His hands traveled down her back and gripped her ass, causing one of her legs to slide up his calf and latch around his hip. Her bare cunt came in contact with his clothed member that she could feel growing. She rutted against him and moaned into his mouth. He chuckled and ended the kiss. 

“Why are you here?” Petyr whispered as his hand that was not taking up residence on her ass slowly traced small circles on her silk covered breast. His thumb brushed against her nipple causing her to his. “Don't you have a willing husband in your bed right now? One who has a duty to being doing these things to you? Not here in my arms?” His thumb pressed harder against nipple causing her to hiss. His fingers traveled down her body and rested on the thigh that was perched around his hip. He pushed the silk up slowly and Sansa breathing increased; her hooded eyes never leaving his. His hand dipped under the silk and lightly brushed his thumb against her nub. She cried out at the contact and her tossed her head back, hitting it against the wooden door. “Or did he leave you unsatisfied?” He slipped a finger inside of her and began to thrust in and out in a tortuous slow motion. “Answer me.” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” Suddenly, Petyr pulled his fingers out of her and moved away from her. In shock, Sansa slumped against the door, not expecting her stability to abandon her. She cried out in frustration which only caused Petyr to chuckle again. He brought the fingers that had been inside of her cunt to his mouth and sucked her juices from them. His eyes never left hers as he did so and Sansa could feel the rush to her arousal pour between her legs. “He must have been quick and very selfish if you're here on your wedding night, practically begging me to fuck you.”

“Petyr! Please!” 

“Oh, this is far to precious.” He was enjoying her frustration and it infuriated her. She was not sure if she wanted to hit him, fuck him or a mixture of both. Petyr turned his back on her and grabbed the back of a wooden chair that had been perched in a corner. He moved the chair to the center of the chamber, facing the door. “Don't worry Sweetling, I will fuck you and have you coming many times before you have to sneak back into your husbands bed. I will fuck you so hard that every time your husband finds his way inside of you, you can't help but think of me. Sit on the edge. I want your bare ass against the wood.” 

Sansa smirked and got a devilish glint in her eye. She stood up straight and grabbed the silk fabric that had fallen back down around her, up her body. She bunched the silk around her waist, allowing her entire lower half to be visible. She moved passed him to obey his orders, knowing full well that he was watching her ass as she walked. She sat down on the wooden chair, feeling the hard wood against her naked backside. Petyr, seeming pleased with her obedience walked towards her and bent down so he was eye level with her. He leaned it and kissed her lips gently as his hands weaved through her red hair. He pulled it just enough so her head was tilting back.

“Spread your legs for me Sweetling.” Sansa laughed and did as she was told. Her legs spread as far apart as she could allow them to go. Her feet rested flat against the wood flooring and she couldn't help feel the light breeze touch her cunt. Petyr's fingers left her hair and he kneeled down on the floor so he was eye level with her cunt. She was open wide for him and in the back of her mind she knew that she should be ashamed. However, she couldn't help but be excited. “My my, dripping wet for me already. Your husband must have left you very wanting. Don't worry I will take care of you.” 

Before Sansa could reply to his taunts, Petyr's tongue was between her legs, sucking on her nub. Sansa cried out in surprise. Her hand released the silk and latched her fingers into his hair. She bucked against his mouth as he sucked her off. He gipped her hips in order to keep her still. The sounds that he made as he lapped at her were obscene but only made her more aroused and her pleasure increased. Her core throbbed harder and harder, causing Petyr only to increase his pressure. 

“Gods Petyr!” She yelled out as her eyes were fixed on the wooden door. She knew that any second, someone could hear her and come through that door to see the bride being eaten out by a man who was not her husband. The risk only made the sweet pleasure heighten. Soon the wooden door was out of focus and all she could see was blinding white. Her limbs tightened before bursting with release. As she rode her climax and then came down, Petyr gave her cunt once last kiss before standing. Her legs slumped and she looked at his with hooded eyes. He wore a satisfied smirk on his lips and bent down, kissing her. Sansa could taste herself on his lips which only made her want him. She could feel the wetness between her legs seep out onto her thighs. 

“Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet.” Petyr straightened and held out his hand. Sansa placed it in his and he helped her stand. Her legs felt wobbly and she wondered if she would be able to stand at all. He held her up and when he was certain she was capable of standing on her own, he moved away. His hands went to the simple tunic he was wearing and pulled it over his head. His eyes never left hers as he trailed his hand down his chest and toward his trousers. He touched the laces and slowly untied them, as though he was teasing her. She whimpered, feeling as though his undressing was taking far to long. Her hand reached out but he slapped them way lightly; scolding her. Soon, his trousers fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. He turned away from her for the second time that night and went toward the wooden chair. He sat down in the chair that he just defiled her in and allowed her to see him in all of his glory. His member was thick and ready to go, standing at attention. “Here I am for you Sweetling, ready for you use me as you please.” 

Petyr was giving her permission to have her way with him and it caused her to grin like a child. For the second time that night Sansa gripped the silk gown and brought it around her waist. She walked toward him and stood in front of him. Slowly she straddled his lap, her free hand palming his member, causing him to hiss in enjoyment. For a breif second she thought of kissing and licking him there but decided that there would be time for that later. She aligned him with her center and slowly she sunk down upon him. 

The feel of her caused him to groan in satisfaction while she cried out in ecstasy. Before she was able to move, Sansa gripped his hair and brought his lips to hers in a rough but passionate kiss. Petyr dug his nails in to the silk that still covered her hips and as they kissed she began to rise before lowing herself down upon him again. When their lips broke apart, Sansa rested her forehead against his and her hands on the back of the chair. She rode him as fast and as hard as she could. 

“Yes. Uh. Yes. Please. Don't stop.” The sound of their skin slapping together and feel of his member inside of her caused her to scream out words that she was completely unaware of. The chair was creaking and moving roughly against the wooden floor. Petyr's hips were thrusting upward, chasing her movements. Her feet shifted, allowing her legs to spread wider and her thrusts to be harder. It was wild and erratic and soon Sansa's head flew back as she cried his name. “Don't stop! Don't stop fucking me! Please.” 

“Never.” Petyr grunted out. He was out of breath from panting and watching her bounce on top of him. He had been hoping that she would come to him tonight but he couldn't be sure. Yet, here she was, riding him and screaming out his name instead of the husband whom she married only hours before. Knowing that Tyrion had been inside of her, the same place he currently was, only made her more desirable to him. She had been poorly fucked and had come to him begging for release. He was so lost in his desire, as was she, that neither of them heard the cracking of the chair causing both of them to topple to the floor with wooden shards all around them. Yet, the only thing that caused them frustration was not the broken chair but the fact that Petyr's member had slid out of her during the fall. “I thought you said you didn't want me to stop fucking you.”

He had sat up slightly but Sansa was having known of that. Without a reply of his comment, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back on the floor. She sat up on her knees, still straddling him, and shrugged off the black robe. Petyr raised and eyebrow but Sansa kept her eyes on him. She tossed the robe somewhere and them slowly slid the white silk dressing gown over her head causing her breast to be revealed for the first time that night, to Petyr anyway. He had moved to sit up in order to kiss those breasts but Sansa pushed him back down again. 

“Now now, don't get greedy.” She took his hands and placed them on her hips before gripping his member again. She aligned him with herself and slowly eased down onto him, gazing at him the entire time. Her hands rested flat against his chest before she started moving. She started out slowly but quickly began to pick up pace. Petyr knew that he would have bruises on his chest come morning by how rough the heel of Sansa's palm beat into his chest. However, he couldn't bring himself to care because Petyr was entranced by her. 

She was wild on top of him; riding him and drinking him for all he was worth. Her eyes shut tight and her hair was swaying all about. There was beads of sweat running down her naked body and he could feel the moisture in the palms of his hands. Her breast bounced and he could see her nipples harden even more than the had before. Seeing her like this and the feeling of her cunt around his member caused him to know that he would not last long; not like this. 

He moved one hand slowly downward, wondering if she would stop him. She didn't because she was far to aroused and occupied with riding him. His hand went to her cunt where they were joined and began to circle her nub. The feeling caused Sansa to cry out and he could tell that she was chasing that release. His other hand moved upward and palmed on of her breasts. He squeezed and pulled at her nipples, causing him to feel the muscles squeeze around his member.

“Petyr!” Sansa cried out and her head flew back. Her mouth slacked open and the sight made Petyr lose all control. He spilled himself inside of her and felt her collapse on top of him. He was breathing heavily and once he regained his senses, he wrapped arms around her. Her head rested against his chest and he could feel her breath on her skin. After a few moments, Sansa slid off of him and flopped onto the ground, staring at the ceiling. Neither spoke for a awhile, they simply laid there basking in the aftermath. The spell was broken when Sansa began to laugh. She was laughing to hard that it caused her to curl up in to a ball and hold her stomach. “I broke your chair!” 

“Sweetling, we broke the chair and I can buy another. What I can't buy is that performance you just gave me. Rest assured that I will replay it over and over in my mind.” He shifted on the ground and propped his head up on his elbow. He reached out with his free hand and pushed a strand of read hair from her face. “I will replay it so often that I will desire it every time I look at you. Perhaps I will think about how you rode me and how you cried out my name the next time your husband is seated across from me in a small council meeting. Me, Lord Petyr Baelish having fucked Tyrion Lannister's bride.” 

“Think of it as often as you would like, in front of whomever you like. The fact remains, I needed that.” It was her wedding night and she felt satisfied. Sansa realized that in the span of six hours, she has been wedded and bedded by her husband and then thoroughly fucked by her lover. She had always thought that she would only allow her husband in her bed but the idea that she has two men in her bed was exciting. Her mother would be ashamed and she hoped that she would never have to tell her or anyone about Petyr. She wanted Petyr to be her little secret. 

“Was he that awful?” Petyr asked and it was clear that he was prying. He reached out and traced a line in between her breast. Sansa chuckled and she wondered if he was jealous. He knew very well that she would be in another man's bed and that he could no longer have her to himself as he had for the last couple of weeks. 

“He was drunk but far more impressive than I had anticipated.” She teased and Petyr huffed. That caused her to laugh again. Sansa sat up and looked at him. “It was rather quick actually. He didn't last long but he tried. If I was a virgin it probably would have been awful but he gave me some pleasure.” By the look on his face, Sansa could tell that he was not enjoying this. He had wanted it to be completely miserable and wanted nothing to compare to his skill in bringing her pleasure. She decided that it would be best to fuel his ego. “He was nothing compared to you of course. I was hardly whimpering let alone screaming his name; good thing though because I was thinking of you the entire time. It wouldn't do if I screamed out your name when he was inside of me. Also, he called Shae. It was rather insulting.” 

“Really?!” 

“Yes. I wonder why he would call me by my handmaiden's name.” This brought a gleam back into Petyr's eyes that wasn't from their fucking or his ego boost. This was the gleam he got from the game. He quickly pushed himself off of the floor. He grabbed his clothes and began dressing quickly. Sansa followed suit, carefully stepping over the chunks of wood that were now littered on the ground. She picked up the silk dressing gown and slipped it on along with the black robe. She looked exactly as women who had just been bedded on her wedding night should. “You seem pleased.”

“More than you could know.” Petyr laced up his trousers and tucked in the tunic. He stepped toward her and placed his hands on her hips. He leaned in and kissed her lightly. “It will be morning soon. You might want to go back to your drunken husband's bed before someone notices you're gone. The next time your husband fucks you, feel free to call out my name all you want.” He kissed her forehead before allowing her to pull away. Sansa gave him one last smirk before heading toward the door and slipping out into the hallway. When she reached the chamber she now shared with Tyrion, she saw that he had not moved since she left. Sansa placed the black robe back on the changing screen and slipped off her dressing gown. She climbed into the bed, naked and laid next to her husband as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was never meant to be a multi-chapter fic but this popped into my head and I couldn't not write it. I thought of a third chapter but do not know if I will write it or not. There is really no plot to his story but it pure sex; as will be the third chapter if I write it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it!   
> Happy Easter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, another one shot for me. I've been sick and all I want is dirty Petyr. Like, I want it more than a good nights sleep, which I have not had in days. I've watched all the youtube videos, read the fanfic and reread some. I'm not at a smutty part in Boden right now so I can't even indulge there....yet (I can't write out of order). SO this gem popped into my head and I was like, why the hell not. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
